File talk:Straw Hats Encounter Kids on Punk Hazard.png
Anime Or Manga I think we should use the anime version. It can clearly describe the scene and is colorful and HQ. I don't understand why you want to use the manga version. 14:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't find anything wrong with the anime image. 15:20, June 13, 2013 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with the anime image xD 16:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The main problem I saw with the anime image was that most of the kids are drawn with very derpy faces. Some of them don't have noses, some have tiny eyes, and others are missing their mouthes. The reason it was reverted to manga is because the manga has fully drawn faces, and better overall detail. 21:22, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 02:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) #Chopper is in the wrong spot. Thus barely visible in the shot. #http://puu.sh/4OGDs.jpg #http://puu.sh/4OGDW.jpg (lol his horns are the kids' arms, the scream much?) #another the scream #looks like the brain-dead horse from family guy doing some sort of chicken dance #The baby looks like it's crying while it's sleeping in the manga. #Sind is holding the football in the manga. #Sind doesn't look as frightened in the anime, he's holding up his hand in the manga as a sign off "back off" type-deal. #where is this thing in the anime Anime is better quality. 11:54, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I second that. 12:08, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Use the anime image. 12:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Waaaay too many derp faces in the anime. It's painful to look at. 13:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC) The anime accomplishes the purpose of showing the Straw Hats encountering the kids. Plus, it's in technicolor! 02:28, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Did you not see the faces Rainbow/Lelouch? How is it better quality? It's absolute crap. 02:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Color is not an argument (especially in these cases). It may accomplish the purpose JSD, but the manga does it with detail. 02:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Arguing like this will get us nowhere. Let's just poll it. 15:42, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Discussion is good for an image. It gets everybody's thoughts out and helps to decide on a version. Nobody has addressed the detail of the faces (except manga supporters). So, I'd like some anime supporters to address each one Sewil listed, one by one. Poll format is good for whenever it starts. 16:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Looks fine. 16:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Poll 15:27, October 17, 2013 (UTC) # 15:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) # 15:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) #-- # #Besty17 (talk) 22:54, October 17, 2013 (UTC) #Klobis (talk) 23:57, October 17, 2013 (UTC) # 06:34, October 18, 2013 (UTC) # 15:28, October 17, 2013 (UTC) # 14:05, October 18, 2013 (UTC) #-- AsuraDrago 15:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :;This Anime Version. # 15:46, October 17, 2013 (UTC) # 21:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) # 22:32, October 17, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 00:07, October 18, 2013 (UTC) }}